


[Fan Art] Anti-Lightning Bug

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Obscuri: deadly little lightning bugs, without the light. Gellert has a new pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/em74xcoqunqw5gf/Grindelwald-obscurus-trap_pub.png?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
